ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Arthur's Mountain Adventure
Arthur's Mountain Adventure is a 2009 American made-for-television animated comedy-drama fantasy film based on the PBS series ''Arthur, ''itself based on a children's book series of the same name by Marc Brown. It was directed by Alex Zamm and produced by 9 Story Media Group. The film focuses on the Read family taking a vacation to the Yukon, with the titular character being written as a rebellious 10 year old. Plot Jane and David Read and their children D.W. and Kate are preparing for a summer family vacation to the Yukon in Canada. After disobeying his parents to try and sneak out to the new PG-13-rated ''Bionic Bunny ''movie with his friends, Arthur is forced to go on the trip as well. There, the family learns about the history of the Yukon and how important it is to preserve our natural resources. Arthur is given a magic coin that allows the user to make one wish by a tour guide during their trip. Later at the resort where they're staying, Arthur is caught calling D.W. a brat directly to her face and causing her to cry, which results in his father grounding him for the rest of the summer. In a fit of rage, Arthur wishes that he didn't have sisters and that his parents had never met. The magic coin he had in his hand grants his wish and as a result his family do not remember each other or him. Arthur and his friend Buster (who is later found to have visited the Yukon as well) attempt to get the coin from the tour guide, but he catches them; he is shown to be a wizard, as he has not had to give them up. The guide asks him what would happen if a kid wished that their family never met; He explains they would gradually forget their past before disappearing forever. He says it would take a miracle to fix it, leading guide to mention the Stone of Dreams, which he says would work too. Eventually, Arthur and Buster succeed in finding the Stone of Dreams. He tells David, Jane, and DW his story. Jane doesn't believe him, believing she would not forget her children. Buster mentions that if they were wizards like their tour guide was, they might be able to cast a spell to reverse it. DW finally loses all of her memories and is sucked into a vortex of non-existence. Jane remembers her, realizing that they were telling the truth. In a state of worry, they turn to D.W. for help. However, by now D.W. has lost all her memory; Arthur tells her that even though they pick on each other, she looks up to him and begs D.W. not leave him here alone. Arthur wishes that everything would go back to the way it was. Time rewinds to just before Arthur makes the wish that his family did not exist, where he apologizes for his attitude and accepts his severe punishment with grace. After lovingly meeting up with his sisters again, the family happily strolls along the mountain resort once more. Cast Roman Lutterotti as Arthur Read - A 10-year-old aardvark who is now in 5th Grade, and has become selfish and rebellious. He does not want to go on vacation with his family to the Yukon due to D.W.'s tattletale ways; makes a wish that he never had a family after a heated confrontation with David, and has to fix his mistake before time erases his siblings and himself. Daniel Brochu as Buster Baxter - Arthur's best friend who has to help him undo his wish before his family is gone forever. Ethan Pugiotto as D.W. Read - Arthur's 6-year-old sister, who becomes a victim of Arthur's wish of not having a family. Bruce Dinsmore as David L. Read - Arthur, D.W., and Kate's father who has declared the family vacation as family first; get's into a fight with Arthur, causing him to wish D.W. and Kate didn't exist and he (David) and Jane had never met. which subsequently causes him to forget his past and children. Sonja Ball as Jane Read - Arthur, D.W., and Kate's mother, a victim of Arthur's wish, which causes her to forget her past and children. Transcript Arthur's Mountain Adventure/Transcript